headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Almost Home
"Almost Home" is the eighth episode of season seven of the supernatural horror series True Blood and the seventy-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jesse Warn with a script written by Kate Barnow. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 10th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Almost Home" redirects to this page. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on November 11th, 2014. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on August 25th, 2014. * This is the only episode of True Blood directed by Jesse Warn. * This is the seventh and final episode of True Blood written by Kate Barnow. It is her second episode from season seven. She previously wrote "I Found You". * This is the final appearance of Violet Mazurski, who meets the True Death in this episode after being shot by Hoyt Fortenberry. * This is the final appearance of Tara Thornton as played by actress Rutina Wesley. Tara makes one more appearance in flashback, played by Dara Iruku in the series finale, "Thank You". * This is the only episode of the series that Sam Merlotte does not appear in. Quotes * Jason Stackhouse: Well, it ain't no fun thinking about the hard things. Which is why I spend so much time not thinking. Yeah, you heard me! .... * Jason Stackhouse: Nice shot, Bubba! .... * Hoyt Fortenberry: Where'd that insane woman come from? * Jason Stackhouse: My worst fucking nightmare. .... * Violet Mazurski: Do you realize that I have brought some of the most powerful men in history to their knees by casting a single glance? Helen of Troy? Cleopatra? They were shells; beautiful to look at, but hollow once penetrated! .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Even as the cure, you're still the fucking problem. .... * Bill Compton: Before we met, I had lost all of my humanity, so I accepted this mission without misgiving. But from the very first moment when we met, you reminded me of what it felt like to have my human heart. The problem was, it was only a memory. All I had was darkness to give you in return. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:2014 television episodes Category:Jesse Warn Category:Kate Barnow Category:David Auge Category:Alan Ball Category:Khadija Brockington Category:Brian Buckner Category:Howard Deutch Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Gabriel Hobson Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Angela Robinson Category:Sunday Stevens Category:Ron Cosmo Vecchiarelli Category:Nathan Barr Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Anna Camp Category:Gregg Daniel Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Noah Matthews Category:Bailey Noble Category:Jim Parrack Category:Nathan Parsons Category:Adina Porter Category:Carrie Preston Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Karolina Wydra Category:Ashley Hinshaw Category:Will Yun Lee Category:Malcolm Goodwin Category:John W. Godley Category:Terrell Lee Category:Gwen Stewart Category:Yutaka Takeuchi Category:Toshiji Takeshima Category:Haley Brooke Walker Category:Layla Crawford Category:Lily Bigham Category:Jabari Flanagan Category:Episodes with crew categories